


domino's

by lydtograce



Series: golden days [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pizza, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of the relationships r only mentions sorry, but u could also read it as, i could do spin offs for other ships i guess, i guess, jingus/96 line is STRONG, renjun and xuxi just want ten to find love, super super, this is a TENWOO household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: domino's special request: send your cutest delivery boyorthe one where ten's friend really just want him to get a boyfriend





	domino's

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly... wanted to write a short thing whilst procrastinating the eve for the second month running, and also simultaneously boost the tenwoo tag (bcs it's small but such a good ship!!!) and accidentally churned this hell baby out at 3 am... whoops? there may be so many grammar and spelling errors i really don't know i wrote this bcs i love tenwoo and wanted to be a self indulgent little twat x

“Ten, I swear, if you haven’t brought money I’m not covering you this time.”

Johnny’s voice ricochets throughout the apartment to the response of echoing laughter, and of course, the roll of Ten’s eyes. It wasn’t his fault that he forgot his wallet every pizza night, nor was it Johnny’s fault that – despite promising he wouldn’t cover the cost of Ten’s potato wedges – he'd succumb to the desperate wide-eyed pleading of the younger, and toss a couple of notes his way; murmuring a new total owed under his breath. Ten was just convincing like that ( _manipulative_ , Taeyong jested.) 

“Do you think Doyoung will want chicken this week? He didn’t last week. Is he still on that diet?” Ten’s gaze flickered up from the fluorescent phone screen ensnared between his fingers; catching the gaze of one Jung Jaehyun, of whom is laying – quite selfishly – across the sofa. The man wheezes slightly as Donghyuck opts to simply drop and seat himself upon the elder’s stomach. Ten thinks he deserves it for being a seat hog. Adjusting Donghyuck’s positioning to allow him the chance to  _breathe_ , Jaehyun hums in consideration, “He  _is_  still on the diet. But get him chicken anyway. He doesn’t need to be on the diet anyway, and he’ll eat the chicken if it’s here.” The Thai male chuckles lightly, selecting said chicken dippers for a space in the basket. It was getting cramped in there – but he supposed that’s what happened when you were buying pizza for seventeen. (Yes, seventeen, no matter how many times Kun insisted they not buy him anything – “ _because I’m dieting”_  - he always ended up clutching a box of garlic bread, and a couple slices of Mark’s meat feast. Ten was glad; despite his joking suggestive of the contrary, his friend was looking a little too skinny.)

“Where is Doyoung, anyway?” Mark moved to tug at Donghyuck’s leg – forcing the younger off of Jaehyun’s stomach (who subsequently sat up, sitting like a normal person instead of claiming the entire sofa as a perch) and onto the floor, where he huffed harshly.  “Some student body president crap. You know how he is. I got a ‘see you in an hour, meet you at Ten and Donghyuck’s’. If I’m lucky, sometimes I get a goodbye kiss.” The Jung male rolls his eyes, but an expression of pride is evident across his features. Chenle gags, flinging a pillow across the apartment; which misses Jaehyun, and instead collides with Donghyuck’s face, who had moved to sit beside the elder. Poor kid, he wasn’t very lucky today. 

“Throw it back at him, Hyuck. It’s not as if he and Jisung are any less disgusting.” Mark advises from his perch; cross-legged at Donghyuck’s feet, fingers fiddling with the ripped denim fabric around the boy’s knees – his boyfriend complies, flinging the pillow back in direction of Chenle, where Jisung catches it and rolls his eyes, dropping it upon the floor before propping himself comfortably atop it, “Lele and I will split a pepperoni, Ten. Large. We actually have money this week.” The duo crane to beam at each other, hands colliding in a proud high five. Ten rolls his eyes, highlighting their order.

Pizza night was a set tradition nowadays; every Friday night the seventeen of them gathered in Ten and Donghyuck’s tiny apartment, ordered Domino’s, and ranted about university life. Originally, it’d been three of them – Ten, Doyoung and Kun – but then Doyoung got a boyfriend, and Jaehyun came with friends, and then Kun found himself someone too, and Johnny also arrived as a package deal. Donghyuck had moved in with Ten later in the year. He was younger than Ten expected when told he was getting a roommate; some kind of early admittance thing due to him having brains coming out of the wazoo. And, of course, Donghyuck bought his friends and boyfriend. Admittedly, the kids brought a youthful energy to the group, even though the fact that these  _actual children_  were dating before Ten was one that kept him up at night; nervously twiddling his thumbs. What if he went through the entire university without a boyfriend? Everyone else had begun their relationships at the beginning of the year, and now they were nearing the end, what if there was no other single boy in the college left for him? What if he and his friends had exhausted the supply of boys who were eligible (read: into guys).

“Ten, did you get that?” Taeil breaks Ten out of his reverie; tone at a slightly higher volume than normal. The boy shakes his head, gaze craning towards that of Jaemin and Jeno; he’d missed their order. (It was the same every week, anyway, a medium chicken pizza they’d split and eat whilst gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. They were like  _twelve_ , were their parents okay with them giving each other those kinds of stares?)

“Ten, are you okay?” Trust Taeyong to catch onto something. His cursed matronly instincts. Selecting Jaemin and Jeno’s request, and ensuring it arrived safely in the basket, Ten lifted his head – gaze narrowing in on the intertwined hands of Taeil and Taeyong. Another content couple he’d decided to surround himself with. “I’m fine, Yong. What do you and Taeil want?” Another content couple who split their pizza. Another content couple who’d gaze into each other’s eyes as they ate. Jokes on them, because Ten got a whole pizza to himself.

“Has everyone placed their orders?” Yuta’s voice was jarring to Ten, of whom was still stuck in some sort of dazed state, and the resounding chorus of confirmation only worked to disconcert him further, hand moving to drag through his hair – thankful grin offered towards Yuta, of whose attention had already switched to Sicheng, who was in the middle of sharing some story about a girl in his class. Yuta watched with some kind of a moonstruck expression, and Ten observed as Sicheng paused to roll his eyes, prodding his boyfriend’s forehead. Was that vomit rising in his throat?

“Ten, Ten, Ten.” Renjun was beside him them, snatching the phone free of the elder’s phone. As his hands moved to grasp it back, a tall male materialized at his other side, and Xuxi’s hands moved to grasp Ten’s, holding then away from Renjun. “Xuxi and I have an idea. You’re obviously sad that everyone is dating, and you’re -offense – a loner. So! We think, in the special requests section, you should ask Domino’s to send you a boyfriend.” Renjun is completely serious as he talks, fingers moving swiftly across the screen of Ten’s phone, to select the check-out option. It’s Doyoung’s PayPal account linked to the Domino’s account, but Ten still feels anxious, digits and hands twitching In Xuxi’s grasp. “Junnie and I just think that, with all due respect, you need to find someone. Then pizza night will be way more fun for you!” Taller boy’s grip on Ten’s hands loosening, the latter breathes out a sigh – the young duo are thinking with their hearts in the right place, but apparently with an absence of actual thought and consideration. “Guys, Domino’s is good for pizza, chicken, maybe a cookie or a brownie. Okay, Domino’s is good for  _lots_  of things. But they’re not gonna deliver me a boyfriend. They can’t bake them.” He laughs – albeit a lackluster one – and Renjun and Xuxi catch each other’s gaze. Ten hates it. It’s like they’re talking about him. What he doesn’t hate, however, is the fact that Xuxi has finally relinquished his hold on Ten’s hands, and he can snatch his phone back.

Renjun curls a hand about his elder’s wrist, and the Thai male’s gaze drops down to the younger, “Renjun, look, okay.” Furiously, Ten selects the ‘special requests’ box, printing the words ‘ **Send your cutest delivery driver** ’, and finalizing their order. Their unusually expensive order. Somewhere, Ten knows Doyoung has just shuddered, knowing full well how absent his PayPal will be over the course of the following week – whilst the others pay him back. 

Xuxi whoops, loudly, and the apartment’s inhabitants fall silent – until Renjun explains the source of his boyfriend’s excitement with a loud, “Ten is getting some!”, and the others all opt to partake in Xuxi’s loud whooping – Johnny was even  _whistling_. Ten flushed, sinking into the sofa, “Renjun, we don’t even know if it’ll be a guy. Or even a guy who likes  _guys_. I just specified cute. And cuteness is objective. For example, I don’t think Donghyuck is that cute, but Mark obviously does,” his roommate whines, and Ten blows a kiss in his direction, to which the boy winks in response. “And anyway, if by some miracle it is a guy, who likes guys, who I think is cute, he also has to think  _I’m_ cute. The quota is too long. I’m definitely not getting some.” He huffs, already regretting placing the special request, when a pair of arms encircle his neck – chin resting against his left shoulder, and Kun murmurs the words “Can I be the best man when you marry our delivery guy?”, to which Ten spins to hit him around the head with a sofa cushion.

-

The door goes twice in the following forty-five minutes. The first time is twenty five minutes after the order is placed, and the sixteen inhabitants of the apartment peer at each other in confusion, before Donghyuck stands to answer, and returns with a trailing Doyoung – who immediately drops himself down into Jaehyun’s lap, breathing out a heavy sigh about hydrochloric acid spills. Ten doesn’t really hear it. Doyoung is his friend – a close friend – but that doesn’t mean he’s interesting when he talks about his student body president stuff. In fact, Ten is willing to bet that the only person hearing Doyoung right now is Jaehyun, and that’s just because in between words he pauses to press kisses against the other’s lips, as if bribing him to be attentive. Ten rolls his eyes.

“We’re getting a cute delivery boy and Ten is gonna ask for his number.” Jisung states, when Doyoung quietens, gently running things through a head of blonde hair – belonging to the boy tucked into his lap, head balanced against the taller’s chest. As irritated he was at the youngest, admittedly, he and Chenle made an endearing pair.

“Really, Ten? You haven’t asked anybody for their number... ever.” Ten breathes out a sigh as his friend speaks, and again rakes a hand through his hair, blinking his gaze into focus as he peers towards Doyoung, “Not really. Well, maybe. Depends if the delivery boy is, you know, eligible.” Kun and Doyoung snort. They’ve known him for a while, after all, they know Ten’s  _list_  - of what makes a boy eligible. The top of it reads, importantly, ‘ **likes guys’** – followed by a gathering of attributes Ten has idealized. Kun’s favourite is ‘ **squishy cheeks’** , but Doyoung likes  **‘nice voice’**. They both find the fact that Ten seeks such traits so incredibly...  _soft_.

“I’m sure he’ll be eligible, Ten. And if he is, can I be the best man when you marry our delivery guy?” And, reminiscent of his attack on Kun, Ten swings round a sofa cushion – knocking Doyoung off Jaehyun’s lap with an incredible mustering of force.

To the left of Jaehyun, Donghyuck yawns, “Obviously I’ll be best man, idiots.” 

Strangely, Ten doesn’t hit him.

-

The second time the door goes, it is forty-five minutes since the order has been placed, and Ten’s face flushes as his friends voices are employed to echo the sounds of wedding bells. As he stands – he ensures to hit at least three of them round the back of the head (he’s not sure who exactly, but from the yells, one of them was Jaehyun). Someone slaps him on the butt, tells him to “Go get ‘em, tiger,” , and he cries out something about being objectified in his own home, before slipping through the archway that separates the entrance to the apartment to the living room.

Breathing deeply, Ten clutches the door handle (why is he nervous? Domino’s probably sent some bright-eyed girl, joyous and bouncy. Not anyone he’d find cute, anyway). He smiles, weakly, and tugs the door open.

The boy (check) is smiling gently, squishy cheeks (check) pushing his bright eyes into a slight endearing squint. He’s balancing a post-it note, with Ten’s special request written across it, atop the pile of food in his arms. His smile falls, slightly, as he speaks. Ten notes he has a nice voice (check), “I’m the only one working delivery right now, since we close soon,” the duo glance up at the clock across from Ten’s door. He’s right. Ten should apologize for ordering so late; the boy finishes in five minutes, and instead of reclining and spending his last few minutes on shift relaxing, he’s delivering enough food to feed a small country up three flights of stairs. “So, I’m not... I’m not their cutest delivery driver,” He gestures to the post-it note, “But I am a delivery driver. So I hope I’m alright.” He laughs, weakly, and Ten observes him; small smile curling into a broad beam, “You are more than alright.”

A hand is stuck forth, and Ten tilts his head, “I’m Ten. Sorry for ordering so late, we didn’t realize. We usually order way earlier than this, we were just busy today.” The boy shakes his head, dismissive of both his hand (Ten sheepishly realizes it’s because there’s a pile of pizzas in his arms – and withdraws his hand), and his concern, “Not a worry! Domino’s live to serve.” He laughs gently, and Ten decides he likes that sound. Likes it a lot. “Are you going to take the pizzas off me? Or do you want me to carry them in?” Ten starts, at the inquiry, and removes the food from the boy’s arms, haphazardly balancing the boxes against the table just behind the door. The boy pauses, momentarily, as if caught in some kind of daze – then shakes his head, “Anyway, enjoy your food!”

As he turns to move away, Ten jolts into action again, hands moving wildly in an attempt to stop the boy from departing, “Wait, wait. I can’t let you leave.” The delivery boy blanches, and Ten hurries to save himself, realizing how terrifying that kind of statement must’ve come across as, “No, I mean. Uh. You’re... You’re cute. Like, really cute. My type kinda cute. And I don’t... I think... You finish like,  _now_? And... And you can say no! I-I-I’m not being creepy! But I would really like it if you came and ate with us... maybe? I’m with sixteen idiots, but, but they mean well, and they’re all  _dating_ and it makes me feel awkward and we could be like, like the seventeenth and eighteenth wheel. And, ah!” Ten’s head falls into his hands, and he squeezes his eyes shut, until the sound of the boy’s laughter can be heard from above him – and he cranes his gaze upwards.

“All that and you don’t even know my name?” The boy draws past Ten, pulling the door shut behind him, and he draws the food up into his arms, “It’s Jungwoo, by the way. And I don’t even need to take the company car back tonight, so you have my company for as long as you’ll accept it.”

Ten observes him with a wide stare, taking the remainder of the food up into his own arms, “That stuttering mess convinced you?” Jungwoo shrugged, observing the smaller boy through a slanted and curious gaze, “Creepy people are better prepared. You were a mess, so I knew you were genuine. Plus...” He smiled, and Ten would’ve clutched his chest had he not been holding onto four pizzas, two desserts, and at  _least_  six sides, “You’re cute too, Ten.”

The living room fell silent when the duo entered, and Jungwoo moved closer to Ten; an action that brought them both to flush. The latter, ensnaring the stare of both Xuxi and Renjun, introduced, “This is, uh, Jungwoo. He delivered the food.” A pause, “He’ll also be eating the food. If any of you are mean to him you’re dead.” He placed the food down and motioned for Jungwoo to do the same.

“Dig in, kids!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ten was sure Kun and Doyoung were winking at him. Idiots.

-

“You order Domino’s a lot. The people down there love you. Whenever your address pops up, there’s a big cheer that goes through the kitchen.” Ten feels warm, at such a knowledge, or perhaps it’s just the sight of Jungwoo in a state of utter euphoria, chewing at the tip of Ten’s pizza (he’d split it with the man, since Jungwoo had no food of his own, and now maybe he wasn’t so bitter towards the other pairings for splitting their pizzas – this was definitely effective in cutting calories, anyway)

“Aww, really? I’m like, Domino’s famous?” Jungwoo nods, picking a piece of ham off his slice, and popping it in his mouth, “Yeah, because your address means big money. You order enough to feed a small country.” He laughs, and Ten releases a huff, “I was so touched for a minute there, you ruined it, Jungwoo!” In response and apology, the boy presses a hand against his chest, other hand still occupied with a slice of pizza. “Sorry, sorry. Customer satisfaction.” He clears his throat, “We love your orders, Ten, because everyone at Domino’s loves you! Woo!” He claps, and Ten joins in, both careful not to crush the slices of pieces they have clutched in one hand. The duo share a laugh, and finish off their slices, as Ten reaches to grasp Jisung’s box of brownies (the boy is distracted with pressing kisses to Chenle’s temple, anyway), drawing free one of the sweets, and balances it on the left knee of Jungwoo’s crossed legs. The other boy breaks it in half, and offers it forth to Ten – who surges forth and takes the piece with his mouth, ensuring eye contact was kept with Jungwoo at all times. Wiping his finger on the fabric of Ten’s jeans, Jungwoo grins; staring contest continuous – until the delivery boy blew out a sharp breath of air, and Ten blinked. “Ha, you lost.” 

Ten would lose every time if that’s the smile he got. The Thai male released a gentle laugh as Jungwoo bit into the remaining half of brownie, fingers trailing across the boy’s knee as he spoke, “Jungwoo. I want to see you again. I’ve decided.”

The boy nods, as if considering, before leaning forth and whispering into Ten’s ear, “You know I haven’t left yet?” And Ten gently hits his chest, pushing him away, “Don’t bully me!” A laugh spilled free, “I mean, like, can I have your number and stuff? So we can organize a more private setting, where sixteen of my close friends aren’t eavesdropping on the conversation?” His voice raises in tone near the end of the sentence, and his friends all snort, hurriedly moving to munch on their own food.

Jungwoo releases a giggle, “Yes, you can have my number. Hand me your phone,” he extends a hand, and Ten complies – peering round at his friends whilst the other is distracted. At sight of Renjun and Xuxi, he beams, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ in direction of the couple, who respond simply with a broad smile. 

Cough drawing his attention back, Ten turned toward Jungwoo – smiling brightly. The man opposite him responded in suitable fashion – grinning broadly. “I’ve decided, they sent me their cutest  _and_ their prettiest delivery driver.” It was cheesy, he knew, and Jungwoo’s brows bounced in response to it, “And I’ve decided, I got the prettiest customer we have.” He released a sigh, head craned towards Xuxi, “That guy over there, mind introducing us?” 

For what must’ve been the third time that evening, Ten swung a sofa cushion at someone, and said someone laughed – a laugh Ten was definitely glad he was going to hear a little more often. Maybe Domino’s could get him a boyfriend.

-

Ten has three best men – Doyoung, Kun, and Donghyuck. Jungwoo had two; Renjun and Xuxi – as a thanks for their parts in the encounter of one delivery driver, and one pizza super fan. Five best men in total; but they were already shattering the traditional wedding mould as it was.

 The wedding would’ve been, had Ten had his way, catered entirely by Domino’s. Thankfully, Jungwoo wasn’t one to submit to Ten’s requests like that.

The tray of Domino’s brownies balanced at the end of the buffet table was definitely a Ten choice, though. 

   

**Author's Note:**

> tenwooers unite on my twitter @httpsncity


End file.
